Je t'aime mon petit Naruto
by jaysher
Summary: Un passage autobiographique de ma vie. Je prête les traits de Naruto, qui est le personnage favori de mon petit frère, Lorenzo.


Naruto,

Treize heures trois à la pendule de la pièce principale de mon petit appartement. Tu es encore au collège, t'amusant avec tes camarades dans l'attente d'y recevoir ton premier enseignement de l'après-midi. Moi, ton grand frère, je pense à toi.

Maman est partie hier et nous ignorons encore si elle pourra revenir ce week-end. C'est une terrible angoisse pour toi, à chaque semaine, dans laquelle elle te plonge, malgré elle. Quant à papa, il nous a quittés quelques mois avant que tu ne viennes au monde, provoquant par la même occasion, ton syndrome de l'abandon. Beaucoup d'enfants viennent à la vie avec ce fardeau. D'autres, font l'amère expérience au cours de leur croissance. N'avait-il plus la force d'assumer pour la septième fois son rôle de père ? Une question qui restera, hélas, sans réponse.

Peut importe, moi je m'y fais très bien. Je ne serai jamais ton père, mais être ton tuteur légal est la plus belle des aventures qui m'a été proposée. Te souviens-tu de cette réunion de famille, il y a de cela cinq ans, dont tu étais le principal point d'interrogation ? Nos frères et sœurs sont partis faire leur vie et je les comprends, sans la moindre reproche. Et toi, le petit dernier, tu te tenais face à moi, moi le tout premier. L'aventure qui était sur le point de commencer sonnait comme une évidence dans mon esprit. Je suis l'aîné, je suis le chef de famille, c'est à moi que revient ce devoir, celui de t'élever pendant les absences de notre maman.

A ce moment, j'ai tout quitté pour toi, ma vie, mes amis, mon travail et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas le moins du monde. Les débuts ont été difficiles, tu n'avais que neuf ans et déjà, tu montrais déjà un petit caractère bien trempé. Combien de fois t'ai-je grondé alors que tu faisais ton propre apprentissage de la vie ? Moi, je ne compte plus les " je te déteste " mais je n'en t'ai jamais voulu. Puis les années ont passé et les retours de maman se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. Je sais que tu en as beaucoup souffert et même encore à l'heure actuelle car ce cercle sans fin se renouvelle sans cesse.

Moi, je ne m'en plains pas car je n'en ai pas le droit. Si je te montre mes failles, vers qui te tourneras-tu lorsque tu auras besoin de réconfort et de soutien ? Même si je craque en silence lorsque tu n'es pas là, je me montre souriant et fort dès que tu franchis la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. J'aime te voir t'installer face à la table de notre salon, posant ton sac sur le sol et me demandant ce qu'il y a au goûter. Comme tu as treize ans, comme tu es grand, je n'hésite pas à te dire "lève ton postérieur et va faire un tour dans la cuisine". Gourmand, tu en reviens la plupart du temps avec plusieurs collations. Je ne peux te dire quelque chose car après tout, ta journée a été rude.

Ensuite, vient le moment que je préfère, celui où je t'aide à faire tes devoirs. Tu es plutôt doué à l'écrit toi aussi, car tes notes de rédactions et de dictées sont toujours au-dessus de la moyenne, provoquant ma joie, par la même occasion. Avons-nous cette passion commune pour ce moyen d'expression ? Je l'ignore car je ne t'ai encore jamais vu ouvrir un cahier pour y poser ton monde, ta fenêtre sur ton esprit juvénile mais si déjà torturé. J'évite de te laisser trop longtemps tout seul car j'ai peur que tes démons prennent le dessus. Même si parfois je me montre envahissant, c'est pour éviter que ton cœur ressente le moindre sentiment de vide. J'aime jouer à la console avec toi, j'aime rire avec toi, j'aime aussi pleurer avec toi bref, j'aime tout faire avec toi.

Mes amis, le peu que j'ai, me demandent si je n'ai pas l'impression de sacrifier ma vie alors que je t'élève. Ma réponse se fait sans appel. C'est non. Si au début, ton éducation était mon rôle de frère aîné, elle est devenue quelque chose de beau et de merveilleux. Par ce chemin commun, nous sommes devenus proches, n'hésitant pas à se protéger mutuellement mais depuis quand un petit bout de treize ans veille sur son ainé de vingt-huit ans ? Ne renverse pas les rôles Naruto. Toi, fais ta vie, grandis sans insouciance et il m'arrive d'avoir de la peine lorsque je remarque que tu deviens doucement mais sûrement un homme.

Les mères de tes amis n'hésitent pas à avoir de la compassion pour toi, t'invitant parfois à passer le week-end en compagnie de leur rejeton. Si elles le font, c'est surtout parce qu'elles connaissent notre situation. A ce moment, j'en profite pour me permettre de souffler et de reprendre un semblant de vie d'homme. Il est vrai que je leur suis reconnaissant car je peux montrer le bout de mon minois à des gens que je n'ai vu depuis fort longtemps. Cependant, à leurs côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je communique toujours avec ces mères, pour savoir si tout va bien. Ces femmes se montrent rassurantes et quand je te récupère le dimanche soir et que ton sourire trahit ton état d'esprit, je sais à ce moment que tout s'est bien passé pour toi.

J'aime dormir avec toi le soir car là aussi, ton comportement te trahit. Lorsque tu te blottis contre moi, c'est qu'un détail perturbant t'est arrivé dans le courant de la journée passée. Malheureusement, nous avons un point commun, c'est de tout garder pour nous. Pourtant, je m'efforce de te faire cracher le morceau mais rien ne sort de ta bouche, c'est dommage. Mon rôle est de te protéger et de t'aimer. Comment puis-je remplir mon devoir correctement si tu ne me dis rien ? Néanmoins, je n'hésite pas à te poser la question " qu'est-ce qui se passe mon grand" et toi, pour ne pas m'inquiéter, tu me réponds "rien". Il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de t'entendre pleurer en silence lors de ces étreintes et pour ne pas te rendre mal à l'aise, le seul geste que j'ai envers toi, c'est de poser ma main sur tes cheveux et de te glisser dans le creux de l'oreille "Tout va s'arranger, crois-moi". Là, je sens que tu acquiesce de la tête et dès que ta respiration devient normale, c'est une insomnie qui m'habite. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être là lorsque tu te réveilleras, troublé par un cauchemar, que j'en fais des nuits blanches.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es comme moi, tu es sensible. J'ignore encore ce que tu vas faire plus tard mais une chose est sûre Naruto, c'est que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je suis fier de toi et j'approuverai tes choix futurs et surtout, je ne te tournerai jamais le dos.

Maintenant, je ferai mon possible pour que tu ne connaisses pas cette confession mais mes lecteurs seront seuls témoins de ce que je ressens pour toi. Et si un jour, ma vie devait sauver la tienne, je te l'offrirais sans retour et sans regret. Voilà à quoi ressemble l'amour d'un frère mon grand. Continue de rester comme tu es, ne bouge pas trop et tente de vivre ton adolescence avec le plus de joie possible.

Plus tard, tu seras un homme de valeur et je sais que les autres se retourneront sur ton passage. A toi de faire les bons choix parmi eux et jamais plus tu ne te sentiras seul comme actuellement.

Je pourrais parler des heures de cette relation unique que j'ai avec toi mais cette lettre est bien assez longue, à mon avis. Sur ces mots mon petit frère, sache que je t'aime et que rien n'y personne ne pourra nous séparer.


End file.
